


Blessed and Cursed

by AngelxCloud



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: M/M, probably not what you're expecting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:36:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelxCloud/pseuds/AngelxCloud
Summary: Damien is Slender Man, but he isn't the only killer in this town. He finds Jeff, Laughing Jack, Eyeless Jack, and Ben. He feels an odd attraction towards Jeff, and finds odd memories involving a certain chaos demon (I know summary sucks)





	1. Chapter 1

A tall man stood on the edge of a clearing, watching the scene before him. His broad back held large bat-like wings that were tucked against his back, his thick black hair fell slightly past his shoulders, parting for the long, curved horns atop his head. A crown of fire hovered in-between the horns, bright and blood red. His trousers were black and torn at the bottom, and he wore nothing upon his feet, but stood still in the snow, A long, slender tail whipped to the side before curling around his thigh, the skin red with a pointed tip. Strapped to his hip was a long sword, it’s hilt glinting with an amber jewel, along with the gleaming jewels that where incrusted into the blade. 

He was, in every sense of the title, The Devil. And he was, at the moment, watching the male in the clearing before him, the one he raised as his own son, spar against lower demons. He, unlike the lower beings, had a mortal look, being tall and slender, not as muscular as his father, with white hair that fell into his bright blue eyes. He held his true father’s sword in his hands, parrying and delivering blows easily with the sliver blade. The Devil was proud of his son, Demon, despite not being fully his. 

He watched in mild fascination, about to take his leave and let the boy alone to his training, when he saw the binds. Only he saw them, invisible to the others, especially his son, to whom the bindings were wrapped around. The Devil quickly eyed the other demons, making sure his son wasn’t meant to be with one of them, but found that the clear strings lead to the opposite side of the clearing, in the trees. The Devil quickly followed the strings, though staying out of sight from his son, he saw another high class Demon, this one with dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. The strings were wrapped around him as well.

Normally, The Devil didn’t interfere with these kinds of things, but he knew who exactly this young demon was, it was Jay, who was unwillingly betrothed to the chaos demon Zalgo. And knew if he didn’t intercept and force this matter, his son wouldn’t get his intended. And The Devil wasn’t having that. He noticed that Jay was watching Demon with an extreme interest, feeling the strings tugging on him as they were. Demon was too focused on training to notice it, apparently. The Devil was beside Jay before he realized that his lord was even in the woods. 

“Would you like to meet him?” The Devil asked, snorting when Jay let out a hiss and spun on his heels, a smile carving into his cheeks and his eyelids seemed to burn off. The Devil watched in slight curiosity as the brown locks turned black and his skin was suddenly white, and the dark blue irises were now pinpricks. Insanity poured intoxicatingly off him in waves, but the look of the Devil’s red and black eyes, had him brown-haired once more and on his knees, muttering an apology. The Devil sighed and gave him a pointed look before growling for him to get up. “I said, do you want to meet him?” 

Jay looked back at Demon, who now had black tentacles protruding from his back, twisting and curling around his form, defending his back from the blows of the lesser demons. “I don’t know, my Lord, I was simply watching.”

“Come.” He didn’t wait to make sure Jay was following him, he stepped into the field. The lower demons immediately stopped, dropping to their knees. Demon stilled, his tentacles disappearing, and stood slightly panting in the center of the ring of lower demons. He quirked an eyebrow at his father, as he usually didn’t stop his sessions. 

Demon lowered his head in respect, the only thing The Devil would allow, who refused to let his son bow to him. He didn’t answer his son’s questioning look, and with a wave of his hand, banished the lower demons. He then gripped Jay’s shoulder, who was staring at the tall, white-haired man, and was suddenly flung forward. 

Jay felt as if his body was being crushed, and yet it never felt so happy to be so, as something merged within him. Jay found he couldn’t breath, however, so, even in his confusion, stayed still to let his body heal. Demon hadn’t expected his father to fling a smaller demon towards him, barely managing to catch him in time. The collision caused loud ‘CRACK’ from both of the demons, as Jay’s ribs had been shattered, while Demon’s had merely been cracked. Jay landed on top of Demon, gasping as the shards of bone started to piece itself back together, a cool pain filling every breath. 

“I will see you at home, son.” The Devil said, pleased with what he’d done, and disappeared. Demon felt affection growing inside his chest looking at the smaller demon on his chest, and didn’t have any intentions to move. His two servants came running out of the tree line, finally getting over the shock of what they’ve seen, coming to their master’s side. 

“Sir? Are you alright?” One asked.

Demon looked up at them, blinking slowly at the duo before finally answering. “I’m fine.” He brought a hand up to the other’s cheek, feeling the cold healing of his ribs seal the cracks. When the sensation disappeared, he gathered the slightly younger demon in his arms and stood up. He looked to them again before saying. “Home.” And with that, they disappeared, unaware of the red and black chaos demon watching from the shadows, his red eyes narrowed in fury.


	2. Take Me Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song; Take Me Home - Hollywood Undead

Pain radiated down my back and throughout my body as I shifted uncomfortably on my bed, the dream still fresh in my mind. The confusion started a pounding in my temples that made me clench my teeth, screwing up my eyes as the pain intensified from the bright light shining through my window. 

My sky blue eyes finally adjusted to the morning light, lessening the throbbing, as I got up off the mattress. My room was, at the moment, bare of anything but my bed and a few boxes. The last truckload of our stuff was coming in today, thankfully. I slid down the stairs silently and entered the kitchen, quickly eating breakfast and going back up the stairs. I pulled my phone off the charger and looked at the date. I had this last weekend before I started at the new school. My eye twitched at the thought, faint dread filling my chest. I didn’t particularly want to start over, as I was finally happy at my old school, but I couldn’t argue with my mother, especially since I was technically the reason we moved. 

I rummaged through the few boxes I had at the moment, wincing slightly as pain shot through my body again. I pulled out the box with my books, pawing through them looking for something to read while I waited. 

After about an hour I heard movement around downstairs, and placed my book down on my bed, getting up to crack open my door and gaze down the stairs, seeing the pale blond hair of my mother as she moved around the barren kitchen. I watched for a moment, seeing her long hair that made it….at least reasonable to why mine was stark white. A slight love slithered in my chest. I did have a hint of a son’s love for her, but that was all I could feel. Beyond that…she was just there. 

Ever since I hit puberty, all love I had for everything and everyone died. Not completely, however, more of numbed, as I couldn’t ever help the temptation of music. But I did…pretend for my mother. Simply because she created me, and however…flawed…my existence was. And flawed it was. 

My blood already boiled for tonight, anticipation humming through my chest. The pure need for blood making me itchy. 

At that moment, she decided to look up, a smile lighting her face as she saw me. I blinked at her, giving a small, half smile that disappeared as soon as I spun around. 

Outside my window, I heard a large truck pull up, weighed down with everything that was left of our previous house. I closed my eyes and sighed at the concept of having to help move some of the boxes in. 

NEXT NIGHT (Sunday night)

I was once again on my bed, only now it wasn’t just a mattress on the floor. My room was now fully furnished with cherry wood furniture. The house itself was still a wreck, however…but that wasn’t my problem. 

My eyes lit up as I felt the warning tingle that shot down my spine. I threw the blanket off, only in my jeans without a shirt, and opened the window. The soft cool breeze shifted into my room, just before I hiked my leg over the edge, staring at the two story drop. I swung my other leg over and dropped, landing without a sound. I stayed for a moment, gritting my teeth as I felt the phantom pains coursing through my body. 

I bolted into the forest behind the house, falling onto my knees after agony tore through my entire body. My jaw clenched, a scream building up in my throat, tempting to rip itself away and into the cool air. I dropped onto my forearms, my back arching as my bones broke and re-formed, elongating…distorting. Pain filled tears spilled down my cheeks without my permission. I couldn’t move as everything went black, my senses jacking up to the point I knew where everything was in the forest, even without my eyes. 

The pain ceased immediately as I stood tall, turning my expressionless face towards the sound of a twig snapping. 

“Damnit! There’s no service here!” A female voice cursed, stumbling slightly. I tilted my head, when I heard her gasp. She wasn’t anywhere near me, in fact nearly on the other side of the forest. But my senses claimed the forest as my own, knowing there was more than one trespasser here. 

The teen started to run, her heartbeat picking up considerably. She let out a terrified scream, making me wince as it rang through the air. Finally deciding to interfere, before the prey got away, I teleported in the clearing she was running towards. Just as she burst through the coverage, my tentacles shot out of my back, gripping her arms and legs as she slid forward, trying to stop herself from running straight into me. She let out another scream, as I tightened my tentacles, one finding itself around her throat.

The girl sobbed to be let go, but was ignored as I tightened even more. Finally getting tired of prolonging her death, I gave a sharp tug, dropping the dismembered pieces immediately, turning my head towards my audience. There were three of them, all male with shock radiating off them in waves. 

Then one lunged forward, the air whistling by his knife. My tentacle shot out, gripping the neck of my pursuer. Also gripping the ankle of another and the wrist of the smaller one. 

My chest seemed to explode, however, when I hoisted the one who initially attacked me up face-to-face with me, a strange affection filling my heart, and not dull either. It was full out feeling that my chest had been missing since puberty. 

I tilted my head when the one in my grip made no attempt to free himself, just gripping my tentacle, I could feel his stare on my face. 

“GUYS! Where did you all g-WHAT THE FUCK?!?!” Came a strange voice, imbedded with insanity and hysteria.” Something wasn’t right with these four, they weren’t fighting, screaming, nor were they squealing -as I have unfortunately had a few times. They barely dared to breathe. I dropped all of them when the clown-like voice shot though the clearing, and teleported away, far enough away were they won’t notice, yet close enough to listen. 

Switch P.O.V.

“And where the hell were YOU?!?” The blue masked teenager asked, smacking his monochromatic clown upside the head. 

“Hey! I WAS killing that chick’s boyfriend! It’s not my fault that you all left me to deal with alone.” 

As Eyeless Jack and Laughing Jack kept bickering, Ben Drowned stared down at Jeff, who had not moved when the large being dropped him, staring right where he had been holding all three of them, seemingly effortlessly. 

“Jeff?” The question shut the other two up, seeming to startle the killer. Jeff was suddenly on his feet, with an odd, dazed look on his face. 

“Come on, let’s go.” 

“But, Jeff, that was….” 

“I know…but if he’s anything like us; we’ll know tomorrow.” With that he broke out into a run, forcing the others to catch up with him. ‘If anything about Slenderman was true’ Jeff thought as he reached the forest’s edge, ‘Then he won’t take to us lightly if we bug him all night.’ Why he was even thinking about someone else’s needs/wants was beyond him, but it felt…right, almost. 

And he also noticed his little friend in his head was silent…dead silent.

Switch P.O.V.

I was surprised when they left. They had felt like me. Cold, demonic…….killers. I was also acutely aware that the numb feeling was back, and engulfing my entire chest and mind…there wasn’t no feeling to be felt except longing, for it to come back. A strange need to follow. I didn’t, however, as I felt someone else in the forest and my bloodlust was rearing it’s head. 

I, this time, impaled the teenager on a sharp brach, almost feeling the blood drip down the bark of the tree. The satisfaction humming ever so slightly through my chest. I could feel the sun begging it’s ascend, hours later. The dark sky lighting to a gray. I made my way to close where I entered. I didn’t want to leave the silence of the forest, but nothing could stop the pain that shot down my back, and felt it spread throughout my entire body. It was a sickening feeling, that made my stomach lurch and feel as if I actually was going to get sick. 

I managed to shift back, laying on my back as the sun arose. I couldn’t just force my body to move after the sudden shift. When I finally sat up, checking my watch groggily. Only have two hours before school. I wanted to groan, but bit it back as I stood, wobbly on my feet. After a moment, a pounding behind my temples throbbed, as I looked up to my window. The brick work had been sloppily done, leaving a brick protruding out farther than the others every few feet, actually going all the way up to my window. 

I hoisted myself up, carefully climbing up the wall, and slipping through the open window. I collapsed on my bed, reveling in the soft covers and pillows…..until my mother barged in, a bright smile on her face.

“Come on!! Time to wake up! You need to go to school.” I didn’t budge, keeping my face buried in the pillows. “Now, don’t be like that. You should’ve went to bed earlier if you wanted more sleep.” I grumbled, waving at her to go away, I still had two hours. “Damien Patcher, You will get out of this bed, we need to get you there early so they can get your schedule done!” I finally looked at her from under the covers, making her beam as we made eye contact. 

I rolled over, swinging my legs over the edge and standing up. “Fine.” I sighed, moving towards the bathroom. 

The house was strange, having an upstairs only for two bedrooms, and they were separated by roof. Each room had a separate stair case, pressed almost unnoticeably against the wall. I chose the one that had a bathroom with a small, walk-in closet. The other room was a spare, as my parents had the master bedroom, under the spare room. My room was above the living room, and the stairs were in the kitchen. 

I took a quick shower, letting the hot water message the ache that radiated throughout my body. I, still damp, pulled on my black jeans, the pair with chains dipping down my thighs, lacing my thick combat boots as well. I buttoned up my white dress shirt over my black tank top, rolling the sleeves up to my elbow, fixing the button so it’d stay there. I glanced over at my reflection while I passed the mirror. I had dark circles under my eyes, proof of my sleepless night. I instinctively twirled the thick ring around my left ring finger, the sliver surface reflecting dim light of the rising sun. 

I had another, on my right ring finger, that had markings engraved into the surface. I “found” it when I was a child, seemingly a long time ago. I say “found” because that’s what I told my mother, for she would’ve freaked if she’d found out that someone gave it to me. 

She, in my child’s mind, had been very pretty, with a really pale face, black lips and eyes. She had on a dress, ending before her knees, embedded with black and white. I never knew her name, nor did I ever see her again. ‘

I had been playing alone at a park, I think my mother was getting something from the car, she didn’t see what happened. The girl came up with a knife gripped tightly in her fist, but when I looked at her, she froze. Her black eyes widened and she kneeled down and picked me up, taking me behind the tree, away from my mother’s view should she’ve come. The girl whispered something about having orders not to fully interfere, so there was nothing for her to really do. 

She then smiled sweetly at me and placed me down, kneeling down so she was at my level. She whispered something to me, suddenly holding a chain and slipping it around my neck, and enclosed a silver ring in my hand. 

I can’t remember what she said, but I do remember she looked…hopeful. And, now remembering, I have seen her afterwards…only not directly her. I was trying to find out what I was, and found a picture. It wasn’t exactly like her, but close enough to know that it was her. I left it alone after that, not really caring anymore. 

I finally left my room, stepping over a box at the end of the stair case. My mother suddenly at the stove, flipping pancakes. I tilted my head at her, with her only looking at me back, her eyes flicking towards her bedroom door, before going back to the pan.

I bit back a snarl, and went back up to my bedroom to get my backpack. I glanced at my nightstand, grabbing my phone and headphones. Once again, I was back downstairs, grabbing my jacket as I left the house to get in the passenger seat of my mother’s car, reclining the seat to wait for her. I placed my headphones on, hitting play as music began to blare. 

“I’m over it. You see I’m falling in a vast abyss. Clouded by memories-of the past. At last; I see….I hear it fading, I can’t speak it, or else you will dig my grave? We fear them finding, always winding, take my hand now be alive……You see, I cannot be forsaken-because I’m not the…only one. We walk amongst you; feeding, raping. Must we hide form everyone?”

My eyes, which I hadn’t realized had shut in the first place, shot open when the air shifted and seemed to change. I looked to my mother, who was getting into the driver seat, relaxing slightly, un-reclining the seat. It took two songs to make it to the school, and now I felt dread stir faintly in the pit of my stomach as I looked towards the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I don't believe in all your demons anymore. It's hard to see with any reason from before. I lay awake and face these shadows of the night. I see the truth through crimson eyes. Take me home where the restless go; reckless 'til the day I rest my bones. There's no use 'tryin to save my soul." - Take Me Home - HU

**Author's Note:**

> I have a song for every chapter-minus the prologue-and it is recommended you at least give the song a try if you don't know it   
> I don't own Creepypasta, or any of their characters. I do own Damien, however.


End file.
